A Changed Future
by And.the.hero.will.drown
Summary: Chris finally comes back to the future, to see the changes that he made come into effect. Please R&R. Chapter 2 is now up!
1. Blast From the Past

**A Changed Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, I only own Anna because I made her up on my own and did not base her on any existing Charmed characters (that were mentioned on the show).

Summary: Chris finally comes back to the future, to see the changes that he made come into effect. Please R&R.

Notes: Thank You to Evelyn Perry for giving me the idea for this fic.

* * *

"When's he coming back?" Wyatt Halliwell wondered. His younger brother, Chris, had been gone for almost a year and a half now. He didn't say anything, or leave a note, one day he just, disappeared leaving no trace.

"I have no clue. I just hope that it's sometime soon." replied Anna, Wyatt's girlfriend as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I just really miss him."

Shortly afterwards there was someone at the front door. Wyatt answered it only to find Chris' girlfriend, Bianca.

"Did he come back yet?" Bianca asked

"No" Wyatt answered as he shook his head

"Well can I come in anyways?"

"Sure."

Bianca came in and sat next to Anna on the couch; Wyatt closed the door and joined them. They had done this every night since Chris left. Bianca would come over and the three of them would sit on the couch and watch the door waiting for Chris to come back home. This however, never happened.

After an hour passed Bianca got up and went to the bathroom upstairs. Anna moved closer to Wyatt and in turn he hugged her a little tighter. They weren't expecting anything, but they knew that they had to believe or at least put on a good face for Bianca.

Just then they saw a light near the ceiling a few feet away from them. That light looked like an orb and within a few seconds a body fell onto the floor. Sure enough it was Chris. Wyatt ran up to him immediately to make sure that he was alright, Anna followed shortly with a pillow that she put under Chris' head before running upstairs to tell Bianca. Wyatt started to heal Chris but as soon as he was conscious, Chris pushed away Wyatt's hands.

"Chris, I'm just trying to help you." Wyatt tried to explain as Anna and Bianca came downstairs.

"There's no point Wyatt." Chris said weakly "Bianca's dead."

"Chris what are you talking about? I'm right here." Bianca said with tears in her eyes and a slight smile on her face as she kneeled down by Chris and took his hand "Please let Wyatt heal you, for me."

"For us" Anna added as she squeezed Chris' other hand

"Alright" Chris said weakly as he closed his eyes

Wyatt healed him and then orbed Chris into his old room onto his bed and then orbed out. Bianca was upstairs a few seconds later, she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the bed. She wanted to make sure that she was the first person that Chris saw when he would wake up.

Meanwhile...

When Wyatt orbed into the living room he saw Anna putting back the pillow, he walked over and hugged her.

"He's back. He's finally home." Anna said between sobs.

"I know" Wyatt said softly before kissing her.

Wyatt then orbed them upstairs and for the first time in one and a half years they were able to sleep.

The End

End Note: Ok that's the end of my first fan fiction. I plan to put up a second chapter if I can find something more to write about.


	2. A New Day

**A Changed Future**

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its characters, I only own Anna because I made her up on my own and did not base her on any existing Charmed characters (that were mentioned on the show).

Summary: Chris finally comes back to the future, to see the changes that he made come into effect. Please R&R.

Notes: Thank You to teal-lover for reviewing my fic. I'm still trying to figure out how to include the changes but that might not happen until chapter 6.

* * *

When Chris woke up the next morning the first person he saw was Bianca. She was asleep on a chair next to his bed. Chris remembered her dying the day he went back to the future that day a few months back. Since she was alive, did that mean that Wyatt had healed her or maybe did the changes that he made in the past come into effect and they now had another chance at a future together? He hoped that it was the latter but whichever it was he was just happy to have her back in his life.

"Morning" Bianca said, breaking Chris' concentration

"Hey" Chris said as he sat up

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Really?" Bianca asked in disbelief, Chris nodded "Then why did you leave? And where did you go?"

"Shhh..." Chris said softly, he then motioned for her to sit next to him on the bed, she sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder, Chris put his arm around her "I know you want to know, but I'd rather tell everyone at once."

"Okay, I'm just happy that you're back." Bianca replied

They sat like this for a few minuets before they heard a loud knock on the door.

"I guess some things never change" Chris remarked "Come in Wyatt"

"Hey. Sleep Well?" Wyatt asked as he entered the room

"I'll be right back." Said Bianca, Chris smiled and nodded, then Wyatt sat down where Bianca was sitting.

"So what happened? What was so important that you had to leave for a year and a half?" Wyatt asked

"Can I tell you that later? I don't want to tell this story more then I have to." Chris replied

"Fine." Wyatt said as he left the room

Chris changed quickly, making sure to put on a shirt with long sleeves. Then after he went downstairs to the kitchen only to find Anna in there, setting the table. Chris leaned against the doorway until she noticed him.

"Chris!" she squealed as she put the plates she was holding down and ran over to hug him.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" she said before pulling away from the hug "So what happened? Why weren't you here I missed you like crazy."

"Oh that's a big secret." Wyatt said as he came into the room.

"It's not a secret, I'd just rather tell everyone at one time." Chris replied "Do you know where Bianca went?"

"She told me that she went back to her apartment but she would be back soon." Anna answered as she finished setting the table.

Within a few minuets Bianca shimmered into the living room and the four had breakfast together. After they were done eating and clearing the table they went into the living room and Chris told them about how he changed the past to save Wyatt. Once Wyatt had heard the whole story he at first didn't believe it, Wyatt knew himself and knew that he would never kill anyone, especially his family. Wyatt also didn't believe that his parents hated Chris, growing up they were both loved equally. However Wyatt also knew that Chris would never lie about something like that.

"Chris, what happened to me?" Anna asked, the only part that Chris left out was about her

"Are you sure you want to know that?" Chris replied

"Positive." Anna answered hesitantly, Bianca and Wyatt nodded also afraid of what Chris would say

"Well you and Wyatt were married and you were on Wyatt's side until he killed your son..." Chris started

"And then?" Anna gasped

"Then you ran over to my headquarters, Bianca and I kept you hidden far as long as we could, but one day he found you and killed you." Chris continued however when he saw the shocked expression on everyone's faces he knew that he had to finish the story and fast "That was when Bianca and I realized that the only way to change Wyatt was to prevent him from turning in the first place, so I went because I can orb and easily be passed off a whitelighter."

When he finished Chris wished that he had never started in the first place, but he knew that if he didn't eventually they would make him tell it anyways, this way it didn't sound like he just made it up or tell a complete lie.

The End

End Note: I have the next three chapters written and will have them typed up and uploaded ASAP.


End file.
